Generally, existing information technology (IT) management systems provide a web-based user interface to report information needed to proactively ensure health, risk, efficiency, compliance and other such information. Most existing solutions provide such information via email, short messaging service (SMS), simple network management protocol (SNMP), Web-based alerting and the like. Such systems, typically, pack a large number of features to assist users, drill down to manage such issues in a datacenter. Further, typically, existing systems require the users to be highly proficient in compiling all the pieces of reported information to make any meaningful sense of the reported information. Furthermore, the existing systems may require a significant amount of high level training in order to attain any proficiency in understanding and using such reported information. Moreover, the virtual IT infrastructure may pose additional challenges associated with capacity planning and efficient use of IT resources, since each VM provides a local virtual desktop that runs on a remote physical server. Further, each VM has allocated capacity, for example, disk space, processing resources, memory, application software, operating system (OS) and the like.